


First Christmas

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Maybe a little hint of postpartum depression but nothing much, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It's yours and Sebastian's first Christmas together. As you and Isabella sleep he goes out to surprise you.





	First Christmas

You never knew it was possible to be this tired. Isabella was a fairly easy baby, but you were still awake more than you were asleep. Either because she needed to eat during the night or just because you woke up with a sudden urge to check on her.

Sebastian was great. It wasn’t his fault at all. He changed her and got out of bed carrying her to you whenever she woke during the night. The simple fact was just as long as she was this little she needed something he couldn’t give. He also didn’t know about your nightly panic attacks. They were stupid and not something you wanted to worry him with. There was never anything wrong with Isabella when you rushed to her crib. She was always sound asleep, being the perfect beautiful little girl that she was. It was all in your head and you were sure it would pass eventually.

All in all, you were just tired. It was natural. Your mom and Georgeta had both assured you of that. It hadn’t been more than a week since you had been released from the hospital and not more than nine days since your eleven hours of labor. So, of course, you hadn’t heard Sebastian leave the house this morning after breakfast.

You’d taken advantage of your little girl napping so you had taken a quick shower before passing out on the bed. Dead to the world and not noticing Sebastian kiss your cheek, leaving a note on the pillow next to you just in case.

You didn’t hear him bring in the bags of treats and warm Alidoro’s sandwiches for the two of you. You didn’t hear him until a loud bang came from the hallway and you shot up in bed, looking around with a bewildered look on your face.

Your eyes instantly went to the crib, but when you saw Isabella still sleeping beside you, your worry changed to someone else.

“Seb?” you called out, grabbing one of his sweatshirts of the chair next to the bed, pulling it over your head as you went into the apartment in search of him. Another loud bang sounded, making you jump and change your direction from the kitchen towards the hallway.

“Seba?” you called out again, and much to your relief this time he answered you.

“I’m alright…” You stopped in your tracks as you reached the hallway seeing the huge tree halfway through the front door with Sebastian standing in the doorway along with it.

“Just stuck.” A sheepish boyish smile spread across his face, as he watched you stand in the doorway to the living room staring at him. Slack-jawed.

“Sebastian… what in the world…” You shook your head, trying to get your mind to work again. You stared from the huge tree halfway through the door back to your boyfriend, clearly stuck between the doorframe and the branches. You clasped your hand over your mouth as you tried to hold in your laughter as Sebastian sent you a pitiful help me look.

“And she is laughing.” He faked offense and you could no longer hold in your laughter, as you started pulling on the branches.

“Ow. Wait… fuck,” Sebastian yelled, making you laugh even harder, much to his own amusement.

“I’m glad my misfortune amuses you, darling,” He grinned, not able to hide how funny and ridiculous he found his entire thing himself.

“How did you even get it up here you dork?!” You giggled, starting to push the tree to the side instead, hoping Sebastian would be able to squeeze through the door that way. After a few attempts and some huffing and puffing from Sebastian, he finally got loose, stumbling into the hallway and straight into your arms.

“Hi,” he grinned, wrapping his arms around you.

“You’re a dumbass,” you giggled, leaning up to kiss him and Sebastian instantly pulled you impossibly closer deepening the kiss. You loved moments like this. The world always melted away when he kissed you and nothing but him ever mattered. Not even your current inability to close your front door, since Sebastian had managed to get a Christmas tree three sizes too big for your apartment stuck in the doorway.   

Sebastian kept one arm around you as he broke the kiss turning to look your pine smelling predicament.

“Well I think that’s a great place for it,” he played, causing you to slap a hand flat against his chest.

“Yeah? How do you expect us to get the stroller out?” You laughed.

“Lower it through the window?” Sebastian suggested, grinning cheekily down at you, just as Isabella called out for you from the bedroom.

“No. See even your daughter thinks it’s a horrible idea,” you laughed wiggling free. “Call Chris to help. He’s in town.”

“Y/N, no. He’ll never let me live that down,” Sebastian whined, making you laugh even harder as you reached the bedroom, lifting Isabella into your arms. She instantly went quiet, looking up at you with big blue eyes and you kissed her cheek. You might be tired, but your baby girl was the best thing that ever happened to you. More than that, your boyfriend might be the biggest dork in New York, but you knew he was going to make sure the three of you had the perfect first Christmas together. Even if it meant calling Chris to free a huge tree from your doorway and endure years of ridicule to follow.


End file.
